Between The Two Fs
by Asarikou-chan
Summary: Friends are as important as family, right? That is what he believed till the new events in their life made him wonder about that thought's accuracy. Which is more important a brother or a friend or is it a selfish question to begin with?
1. Confusion

**Author Note**

Hi everyone!

I _know_ that I should focus more on my already posted stories and update them faster but I couldn't help writing those problematic ideas hehe. It is a Post-Frontier focusing on Kouji and Takuya. It had been three years since their adavanture to the Digital world .

The name is kinda strange but if you looked at the story genres you will understand. I meant by the two Fs _Friendship_ and _Family_. I found it nice and interesting when I though about the two terms so the idea was created from looking at them.

Anyway please read, enjoy and review*puppy eyes*.

* * *

><p><strong>Between The Two Fs<strong>

**Confusion**

\It is okay…yeah…later then…no worries, buddy…jana\

Kanabara Takuya said cheerfully or rather pretending so hard to seem so as he said an extra happy goodbye to who was on the other line before hanging up.A grim,weird expression covered his once energetic face a few minutes ago. He sighed and sat on his desk chair _yeah…maybe later_

'Onii-san, lunch is ready!'Shinya called as he opened the room.

'Takuya come now or I will finish your share of meat.'the younger brother teased,grinning widely.

Takuya kept his an expressionless face causing his brother to blink in worry. Takuya would never look like this unless something really bad bugged him and he was supposed to be happy. At least Shinya left him few minutes ago in his hyper energetic mood so what happened?

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing is wrong. Tell 'Kaa-san I am not hungry.'

'What? You will go to the arcade today and if you didn't eat you will be extremely hungry.'Shinya giggled ,'You would eat Kouji-kun alive if you were hungry while playing.'

'No aracde today, Shinya.'Takuya said calmly, putting his elbow on his desk and resting his palm under his chin.

Shinya blinked several times and shrugged, 'But you arranged this for more than a month with Kouji-kun. Besides you didn't spend anything of your allowance for the previous three weeks just for today.'

'Kouji is not coming.' he said, keeping his voice flat and cold to his brother's surprise.

'Why?'

Takuya sighed and looked at the calendar in front of him that showed a happy sign marking today as the waited day. It was the first day of his long-awaited vacation after a hectic and annoying semester. He arranged the visit with Kouji few weeks ago and agreed to go today but…

'Onii-san!'

'I can hear you Shinya. No need for shouting!'

'But why won't he come. He was exited as well.'

'Kouichi is sleeping over.'answered Takuya calmly and briefly.

'His twin. So what? The three of you can go.I mean maybe you won't take me even if I begged you but he will take Kouichi-kun for sure,ne?'

'Kouichi doesn't like video games and Kouji won't leave his twin alone to stare at us while we play happily.'

'Yeah…that was stupid anyway. Let's go together to the arcade then.'

'No'

'Please.'

'I said no shinya. Now leave me alone!'

* * *

><p>'You didn't have to do that,Kouji.' Kouichi said softly.<p>

They were sitting in Kouji's bed which they will share for the rest of the vacation. Tomoko went to visit her relatives in Kyoto so Kouichi was going to stay at his father's house till her return. And the fact that the twins didn't see each other for more than three weeks made Kouichi's staying at his brother's place the most important event for the whole vacation. Kouji even decided to go to his Kendo classes two times a week instead of the whole week even if he would stay more than three hours in training in these two times.

'Don't worry. He will understand.'

'But…you wanted to go too. I am sure he was dreaming about this for a long time.'he lowered his head in shame. A behavior that made the younger sighing at the hint of guilt in his brother's voice.

'He is my best friend, He will understand besides we can go later.'

'Yeah…sure he will'

'Ni-san. I really want to be with you. I am with Takuya in the same school and I almost see him everyday but you…'

A calm silence comforted the slightly guilty twin as his brother held his hand and whispered,'I missed you Kouichi. I won't have such a chance whenever I want so let's have fun.

Kouichi looked at him in surprise but Kouji squeezed his hand and added,'We can go to the Dream Land and the theater. Maybe we can see a movie or even go to the library. It is larger than the one around your home so you can read as much as you want and have fun too. I won't force you to do anything or to go to a place you don't want. I promised Kaa-san to take care of you and I will.'

'Kouji.' Kouichi smiled and blushed slightly at his brother's care and affection. The younger twin smiled as well.'Well then let's eat something and go out.'

'Hai.'Kouichi cheered.

* * *

><p>'Oichii! Arigato Kouji.' Kouichi said happily and licked the ice cream Kouji gave him.<p>

Kouji replied from next to him on the bench,'I knew you would like this flavor.'

They have been in the park for more than three hours now just talking or playing with the only swing there. For someone else these things were extremely boring but for them being together was more than enough.

'Should we go home?It is late already.'

Kouji turned towards him and sighed, 'I am not a good company, ne?

Kouji's voice was gloomy as his eyes cought his twin's but that simple pretending was enough to make the other seem down. The younger wanted to pretend being sad, not knowing that his twin would be easily tricked.

'No you are not. Actually it is me. I am very boring person to be around.'Kouichi sighed, 'Maybe if you have gone with Takuya you would be having fun now.'

'Kou.'Kouji said sweetly,attracting the other's attention.'You know that I love video games but I love you more Nii-san.'

'I know.'

'Then stop acting like this. Now come'n I will push you on the swing.'Kouji grinned dragging the other towards the swing, receiving happy giggles from his twin.

* * *

><p>'Why are we here again?'asked a very irritated Takuya . Their mom left for shopping and <em>ordered<em> him to take his brother out .He refused, claiming he wasn't in the mood but his answer encouraged his mother who wanted them both to go out and to leave the stupd video games they kept playing for hours.

'Aren't you old enough for such things?'Takuya asked his younger brother who sat in the sand box and started to build a castle.

'I am not . You are jealous because I can play and you can't.'

'Shut up you brat.'

'I am telling 'Kaa-san.' Shinya sang, forcing his brother to sigh in defeat. He sat on a near bench looking at the sakura tree's branshhes above him. The bensh was leaning on the large tree's root.

_What went wrong? That wasn't supposed to happen…ever…but why? All of us .Why aren't we the same anymore?_

His memories took him to the time he spent in the digital . He was the flame, the leader but now he is nothing and has nothing. Generally speaking,those weren't the old Takuya's ideas….something went wrong in their life…in his life.

'Nii-san! Are you okay? Kouichi!'

The voice wasn't far from his place but as much as it looked familiar it was different. He knew that voice with the determination and strength it had but now at least at that moment the sound lacked them and insteade of that determination a paniked voice controlled that nature. He sat up and looked at the source, seeing what he thought he would see.

Kouji was holding his brother's fragile form while the other seemed disorient and numb .The elder twin was leaning on his brother's shoulder as the younger helped him to stand.

'Kouji!Kouichi!'

Kouji, recognizing the voice immediately, looked at him in confusion then after few seconds of staring he snapped angrily at the former reader.

'What are you waiting for?Come and help me!Baka!'

'Oh…H…hai!'

_What's wrong with me?_

He didn't know ,he would help others without their ask for it especially when it came to his family and friend…

_Friends_,_ huh?_

He helped him to place the dizzy twin on the bench whose brother repositioned him on his lab, allowing him to rest comfortably.

'Nii-san!'the younger twin called hesterically, shaking him gently,'Nii-san answer me. What's wrong?

His tears started to stream on his cheeks but his brother's soft hand wiped blinked and looked at his brother who was smiling kindly.' Shh. I am okay. Don't c-cry'

Kouji wiped his tears with his sleeve and held his brother's hand tightly. The cold hearted person, the lone wolf whom the whole school feared and respected at the same time was tremebeling slightly as a lost child. If it weren't for Kouichi's reassurance who knows what would happen to him?

Takuya looked away and preferred to wait the other till he calm down to explain. Shinya didn't notice what was happeneing as he continued playing brightly.

'What happend?'he asked finally as Kouji recollected himself and said in a slight shaking voice.'I…I don't know .He was playing on the swing but suddenly he became pale and dizzy. I wanted to understand what happened but he was about to lose consiousness. I tried to make him rest in the nearest bench where you were. I didn't see you,though.'

Kouji stared at his twin whose eyes were partly closed and looked at him just to assure him that he was okay.'I will call 'Tou-san to pick us.'kaa-san must be worried .We are late.'

'Kimura-san! Isn't he sleeping over at your place tonight?'

A sigh

'I was talking about my step-mom. Our Kaa-san is in Kyoto visiting some relatives so he is staying in my place the whole break.'

'That's great!'his vice was emotionless despite the fake smile he put.

_ I should be happy for them. Kouji needed to spend more time with his brother,right? They are my friends. Both of them even if I barely see Kouichi, I consider him as a close friend after all he is my best friend's twin. Kouji loves his brother more than anything in the world. How couldn't he love the brother he almost lost and regained? Kouichi is so nice and sensitive and he really deserves his brother's care and love. _

'Takuya!'

'Huh.'

'What are you thinking about . I was talking,idiot.'

'Etto…what did you say?'he rupped his hair sheepishly.

'I called 'Tou-san to pick us .If you want he can give you and Shinya a ride.'Kouji asked in his deep calm voice as his brother's condition became better.

'It is okay. We will walk. Anyway, call me later. I mean to tell me if your twin became better.'

Kouji rolled his eyes and sharpened his voice.

'What is your problem, Takuya?

'What? My problem. Nothing…really.'

'You are not being yourself, Takuya.'

'Why do you think?' Takuya challenged.

'Because you just called Kouichi by 'your twin'. He isn't only my reflection and he has a name you know.'

'Gomen.'Takuya apologized shortly. Kouji blinked, 'Since when you apologize that easily.'

'You wanted me to apologize and I simply did.'

'Takuya.'

'What?'he snapped then realizing what he did he apologized again.

'Don't tell me it is because of the arcade.'Kouji hissed. looking at his now asleep twin. His blood boiled angrily.

_How could he be that selfish? It is not that I can see Nii-san as much as I want. Couldn't he understand ?Is a video game more important than my twin._

'Iie. It is not becues of that.'

He wasn't lieing. Even if he was dreaming about going there all that time, he know and understand the other's priorities. He wasn't that immature.

There was something wrong,though. Something he couldn't understand or rather didn't want to understand.

'Whatever!Keep it to yourself then goggle-head!'

The silence stretched till Kousie came and took the twins after a dry goodbye and a kinda warmer one from Kouichi who was barely conscious but struggled to see a goodbye and thanks to Takuya. Takuya gave him a dry smile cusing the younger twin to glare at him threatingly.

_What happened to us? Why are we acting like this. Why I feel like that?_

* * *

><p>So...<p>

I didn't explain everything.I mean what happened to Kouichi and Takuya's strange Land is kinda like Dizny land.I saw its name in an anime called _Kaze No Stigma_.

About Takuya's mother. It is true she let them to play as much as they want but any mother would be angry or worried if her sons kept playing for hours, staring at a screen so it is sorta logical.

Anyway, please tell me what you think guys. That mean alot to me ^^"

jana: see you

Iie:No.

Hai:yes

Oishii:delisous

Nii-san:older brother.

'Kaa-san:mother.

Arigato:Thanks


	2. Denial

**Author Note**

Sorry for being late. Hopefully I won't make a habit of that*sigh*. This chapter is from Takuya's perspective while the coming one will be from Kouji's.

Things started to be more complicated for them. Umm. I just want to emphasis on the story's _genre_ which means there is nothing more than friendship and Kawaii brotherhood love in the twins' case.

**Disclaimer: of course I don't own Digimon. I have never thought about that anyway.**

* * *

><p><strong>Between the Two Fs<br>**

**Chapter Two**

**Denial**

What really bothers about apologizing is when you can't even admit that you are wrong. Takuya hated that truth but he knew too that he wasn't the best person in apologizing sincerely even if he was wrong. The problem was that he couldn't even think of a problem. He didn't do anything wrong. It was Kouji's fault as well. The fight wasn't even a fight and yet Kouji was ignoring his calls.

Damn it. He didn't even want to call to apologize. All what wanted was to make sure that Kouichi was all right in the first place. What was worrying him now was Izumi's request or rather her plan. She had just come back from Italy after being there for the past few months in order to spend the break with them. She lost her cellphone and her friends numbers. The only number she still had was Takuya's on a sheet of paper.

Izumi had called him and asked him to call the others as she was too busy in cleaning and packing her things. He had already talked to Junipe and Tomoki who were overjoyed to hear about their friend's return. It had been two days since her arrival and yet he wasn't able to deliver the message to the twins.

For some reason he hate the plural there. The twins. As if they were one person. Kouji was totally different from his brother and Kouichi was a whole different being that if it weren't for their identical appearances he would never believe they were even brothers.

He sighed and glanced accusingly at the phone in his hand.

What happened anyway?

Four days had passed since the small odd talk he had with Kouji in the park. Kouji didn't even call back to tell him if Kouichi was all right but thinking about that he must have been fine. Despite everything, if something happened to Kouichi, the first one Kouji could call would be him. They were best friends after all and with Junipe being busy in his new part-time job and Tomoki being too young to be talked to beside Izumi's living abroad, he would be the first one Kouji would try to contact. Still why didn't they talk since then?

Kouichi

He never felt any kind of bad thoughts around him. He saw him as a good, silent and well maybe a little bit weird boy and above all Kouji's everything. It wasn't awkward at all after what they went through to understand how close the twins were and that never bothered him. He even used to tease them at how others could look at them if they stayed that close longer. It was funny when Kouji had hit him and chased him around the house, forcing him to apologize to him and his twin hundred times. Izumi made sure of the number of apologizes. Those days.

He stopped calling but for Izumi's sake he sent a message to tell him about her arrival and her plans regarding the meeting which was supposed to be tomorrow. She would kill him if Kouji and Kouichi didn't come.

He played absentmindedly with the phone buttons and before recognizing it he was calling Kouji's number…again. He didn't call since the little misunderstanding in the park. In fact, he had called thrice once he reached home with Shinya that time but when Kouji didn't pick his cell phone those times he didn't call again and he wasn't really ready to call his home telephone. He didn't want to think about the reasons though.

_'Moshi moshi. Minamoto Residence.'  
><em>

He froze in his place when the one on the other line answered. He thought about hanging up but that would be rude, right?

'Etto.'

_'Takuya!'_

The voice sounded surprised and a little...down when its owner talked. Takuya blinked then it hit him.

'Kouichi?'

_'Y-yeah…'_

The elder twin said softly, causing Takuya to lose any train of thoughts at that moment. He sighed and thought about something to say but he came of nothing. Kouichi saved him the trouble of thinking, though. He wasn't too good in that anyway.

_'You want to talk to Kouji?'_

'Yeah, Can I talk to him,please?'

Silence. Takuya swallowed in nervousness. Why was he so formal and cold towards Kouichi? Kouichi was neutral in his way in talking but Takuya answered impatiently as if he didn't want to talk much longer with him.

'He is having a shower right now.'

'In this weather. Did he lose his mind?

Kouichi chuckled at the other line, _' We were out walking his dog but Chiba tripped him again and he needed a sho-'_

Takuya pressed the cell phone to his ear attentively, hearing Kouji's voice in the background as if he was talking to Kouichi about something. He didn't make up his mind about what they were talking about. Before he could react, Kouji's voice rang on the other line.

_'What do you want, Kanbara?'_

Not good. Takuya thought, feeling the sharpness of Kouji's voice.

_'Well? Why did you call?'_

Huh? he asked another question with the same rudeness. Takuya heard Kouichi voice as if he was scolding Kouji about something but Kouji shrugged his brother off and soon there was no trace of Kouichi's voice in the background.

'Eh?Taking a shower in this weather, Kouji. That wasn't really smart of ya, body. What is wrong with your dog and the tripping you over game ?'

That wasn't the cleverest thing to say. He knew but what else could he say to break the silence.

_'He told you?'_

'Yep.'

_'What did you tell him?'_

'What?'

_'You are not deaf Takuya. At least that is what I knew.'_

What does he mean? Takuya rubbed his head in confusion. He barely talked to Kouichi so what on earth was Kouji talking about now? And why should he use that dry tone as if he wanted to kill him?

_'He looked down when you were talking. If I found out that you said something to disappoint him, I would make you regret it.'_

'What? I didn't say a thing.'

_'You sure? '_ Kouji asked, suspicious as usual.

'Hai.'

_Wait a minute! Kouichi looked down which means he wasn't too happy when I called then maybe I wasn't that bad. Maybe even Koucihi wasn't comfortable around me. After all, Kouichi was part of darkness. He isn't an angle so being uncomfortable and depressed around others isn't something weird. _

He was sick of himself at that moment. How could he feel happy to know that Kouichi wasn't fine while talking to him? He should be sad but it felt good to know that he wasn't the only one how was acting odd. Or at least not the only one who was feeling bad.

_'Takuya?'_

'Huh?'

_'Damn it! Stop daydreaming! What is wrong with everyone? It is enough to live with a zombie like Kouichi. What happened to you too?'_

'Zombie?'

_'Yeah...he isn't acting like himself since the park's incident. He was fine when we returned home then but since then he is having those...those wild, strange nightmares. He would wake up after each one sweating and crying. He is worrying me.' _

Kouji said tiredly, earning a sympathy sigh from Takuya, 'I see. I hope he will be all right.'

_'Thanks.' _

'I am sorry about what happened earlier. I didn't mean to sound rude. I don't know why I had acted like that.'

Apologizing wasn't as hard as he had expected. Maybe what he needed is a moment of courage and honesty.

_'It is okay. I was worried about Nii-san and couldn't think straight. Is that what you called for?'_

Takua slapped his head with his hand childishly. It wasn't the only thing he forgot but he also forgot that he had sent a message to Kouji so there was no need to repeat the whole thing again however in the amidst of the relief of solving the little trouble between him and Kouji, he forgot. He said sheepishly,

'It is Izumi. She came back but lost all your phones' numbers except mine.' He muttered the last part, blushing and knowing that Kouji was smirking at that point

'Wipe that smirk already, Kouji. It was a coincidence.'

_'Yeah sure.'_

'Kouji!'

Kouji laughed, _'So she asked you to call us and decided a place and time for us to meet like old days.'_

He wouldn't be surprised to see that Kouji managed to know all this from this bit of information. But wait. Had told him that in a message. He reminded himself.

'Wow. Kouji, if I did not send you a message, I would believe that you can read minds.' He said trying to be sarcastic but failing.

_'A message?' _Kouji asked, puzzled.

'Yeah I have sent you one two days ago around 4:00 p.m. My mobile showed a sign that you received the message.' Takuya answered in equal surprise.

_'I didn't receive anything. I usually check my mobile inbox,' _he paused, _'Wait you said around 4:00 p.m two days ago. That means Monday,right?'_

'Yep.'_  
><em>

_ 'I was in Kendo practice and the mobile was with…'_

The hesitance in his voice and the worry Takuya felt as if it was creeping to his friend worried him but most of all what made him concerned was the hint of anger he was feeling despite being unable to see the other's face.

'Kouji?'

_'Kouichi was playing with it. 'Kaa-san promised to buy him one from Kyoto so he wanted to practice on mine. He wasn't too interested in my Kendo practice, so he started busying himself with the mobile.'_

It wasn't usual for Kouji to speak that much or to talk to himself but it seemed as if he was painting an image of what happened then clearly.

_'That means…'_Kouji hissed dangerously with a faint hint of betrayal.

'Kouji?'

_'But why would he do something like this. Sure he wasn't acting himself lately but why?'_

'Kouji,you are scaring me. Are you okay?'

_'Huh? yeah I am fine, Takuya. I will call you later to know the time and place. Jana.'_

'Nani? wait-'

The dial tone answered him. That wasn't only rude but scary. Kouji was angry. And it didn't seem right. What he gathered from Kouji was that Kouichi had something to do with the missing message.

But seriously. Why?

_Kouichi couldn't do this without a reason. Heck, maybe it was a mistake. Maybe the message didn't arrive and I was wrong or that Kouichi deleted it unintentionally and feeling the tension between me and his brother he didn't want to be involved and kept it a secret, knowing that if it was really serious I would call again._

Is that why he seemed sorta down when he called? Was he scared from his brother's wrath? But again was it even possible that Kouji would be angry at him?

Something was clearly wrong even if he couldn't decide what was it. Kouichi's weird behavior and Kouji's quick anger as if he was waiting for a reason to be raged. Why was that little part of his dark mind felt satisfied at Kouji's dangerous tone? He should be worried. He should not have even emphasized on the time and the delivery report of the message. He should have ignored it for their sakes but he did the opposite.

He pressed the end call button and throw himself on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a thoughtful frown on his lips.

But Why? He wasn't a bad person. Was he jealous that Kouichi stole his best friend?

Stole. How could he be even that idiot to think about Kouichi's existence as stealing. He blamed himself for those dark thoughts. But again. Kouichi appeared from _nowhere _and became Kouji's twin brother after being his most dangerous enemy and short after he became their friend as well, saving them and the world and sacrificing himself.

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. But after all, he didn't choose Kouichi to be his friend. He had been simply there. It was a matter of time and comradeship at the beginning. He had chosen the others till he felt with them that unbroken bond but Kouichi was a reality. Someone who he hadn't any other choice but to be friend him. Back then Kouichi was the suffering child who had been a toy to a monster that forced him to lose his humanity and to try to kill his brother.

Who couldn't be sympathetic with him? Who wouldn't be kind to him especially after everything they went through together. Kouichi was his friend. There was no doubt but something was starting to creep in that relation to break it severely.

'No!' he hissed in denial. 'I am not like that. I can't be like that. He is my friend. He will always be…no matter what._' _

_**To Be continued**_

* * *

><p>And that is it for now ^^"<p>

I don't like to see them falling apart but it is interesting to see that*evil giggle*. Anyway, don't give quick judgment regarding the missing message. I am sorry if the characters seem a little OOC. I will clarify the reasons in the coming chapters.

Questions and criticism are accepted. And yeah Reviews are very appreciated.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_Chiba:Thousand leaves (from a Japanese Dog names and meaning.)_

_Hai:yes._

__Moshi moshi_:Hello when answering the phone.  
><em>

_Nani?:What?_

_Jana:See you.  
><em>


	3. Confrontation

**Author Note**

Hello everybody...^.^...

I don't remember having such conflict between my own opinions and what I used to see about others' opinions…regarding Kouichi's relation with the others. I mean he sure looks like one of them but something was always off about him and them in the canon. After all, they didn't have that much time together without being forced to fight for survival when he joined them. About the twins, apparently, Kouji deals with his twin in a different and special way. I mean he wouldn't go shouting or fighting him for no reason like he does with Takuya.

Anyway, I am trying to show Kouichi's perspective here even if it is mostly about Kouji…He is the main character in this fic after all.

Thanks to _Immortal Fallen Radiance, DracoFighter, Pheonix09_ for their sweet reviews ^.^ So please enjoy and don't hesitate to share your thoughts about this chapter with me.

**Disclaimer: I own the story but don't own Digimon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Between the Two Fs<strong>

**Confrontation **

Life wasn't the same to him anymore. Trying to overcome problems he couldn't even understand had been tolerable in the past. He had easily ignored them and kept himself busy with nothing just to prove to himself that nothing matters to him. But now, he could feel his heart trembling whenever he thought about the future. It was too much unlike him to worry about something he could not do a thing to change or to predict. Fearing that everything would fall apart fueled his unstable new character.

In his heart, Kouji knew that looking forward; waiting for the days to come and pass by him would not ease his worries. He had always been the cool, cold guy. Cold enough to catch an internal cold but it had changed since he met them.

All of them.

They broke his defensive shell and allowed the light to touch his icy heart and he accepted their interference, believing that they were the best friends he would ever get. Life would never be better, he thought, after the end of their adventure. When his family united again, he had felt so different from the kid who went to the digital world, escaping from his troubles. But things had changed as well as people even the closest to his heart.

It started simply by their different paths in life. Izumi had returned back to Italy, Junpei got a part time job and Tommy hanged out a lot with friends around his age. The only two he believed would never change were his best friend and his own twin.

_Not anymore_, he thought sourly as he climbed the stairs to his room after the awkward conversation with Takuya on the phone. He hadn't been really angry at Takuya after what happened few days ago in the Park. During their conversation on the phone, he just needed someone to unleash his frustration towards then and Takuya had called in a sensitively bad timing.

Anger became his own strategy since the changes occurred around him. He had changed as well but part of him wasn't happy with that change. He became calmer; more open up but…weaker. The cold heart he had became much fonder with the people he cared about. He couldn't hide his worry or even his fear from their eyes; his fear of himself…of what he became. Loneliness had been a defense…a strong one but now he felt too exposed to the world and its pain.

* * *

><p>Entering his bedroom silently didn't attract the attention of his brother who was peacefully reading a book he had borrowed two days ago. Come to think about it, since when did he accept staying in a boring library for three hours so his <em>brother<em> can borrow a stupid book? Lately, he started to do things he never liked or accepted just because Kouichi felt like it. Not that Kouichi asked him to. He had simply volunteered to walk him there because he felt his brother's need for such a visit to the public library. Besides, wasn't he the one who suggested going to the public library in the first place?

He felt empty suddenly…weak even. He had been always the one who hold all the cards, the one who can easily forget his heart and accept his mind's decisions but now his heart was easily getting advantage of his mind, forcing it to come in the second place. He had been able to control his emotions and to always have solid grounds but now he was simply accepting his brother's silent requests even if they weren't repetitive or urgent. Part of him felt the need to do what his Nii-san wants…maybe to keep him by his side, to not be alone anymore and that_ frightened_ him.

'Kouichi...?'

His brother raised his head and answered quietly, eyes still examining the lines of the book. 'Yeah...'

Kouji bit his lip nervously. It wasn't supposed to be like this. When he imagined a paradise-like life with Kouichi in these three weeks. How idiot he was, he thought, debating whether to drop what he wanted to say or continue no matter what the consequences are. Kouichi's eyes didn't met his and it didn't became surprising.

Kouichi's eyes became quite distanced lately after the park's incident. Kouji had e tried to talk to him, to understand the reasons of his night terrors but Koucihi kept things to himself; not to worry him. And Kouji despised that. He wished he could understand Kouichi's nightmares…his pain and loss but his twin refused to let him in. He, Kouji, had allowed people to enter his life, to know his pain and to help him in the time of his need but his brother stayed the same and _he_ who thought that changing was for the sake of his twin in the first place started doubting it. How ironic it was to discover all that after three years of their meeting. Was it because Kouichi is staying with him for the longest time since their destined meeting?

If Kouji had continued acting as cold as he was, a bond could never have been formed between them. It was a sacrifice. And yet the one he scarified for didn't appreciate it, didn't appreciate how different he treated him; how worried and overprotective he was when it came to him. Didn't he deserve a little payback? Or didn't he have the right to understand…to help?

Takuya was different than his twin. He was a friend…his best friend. At least Takuya would say what is bothering him…was ready to move on, to give and take. Takuya had given him the opportunity to know himself better in the digital world and in the human world as he could always find him, talk to him or even fight him to feel better…to feel relieved after punching someone or taking few punches in return to snap back and to act more like himself again.

But Kouichi was a special case to him. A person who shouldn't be touched or blamed and whenever they had a fight, he would feel ashamed of fighting his _precious_ Nii-san. And he had never regretted granting him such a position. It felt like it had been always this way. But…

'Do you want something, Kouji?'

Kouichi's bored tone took him out of his thoughts roughly.

'No. I am fine.'

Kouichi raised an eyebrow, before shrugging and smiling gently. 'Okay then.' His eyes returned to appreciate the composed letters in the book.

_Why didn't he seem interested? Why couldn't he act like me in the same case. If Kouichi was the one who didn't seem all right, I would have tried everything to make him better but he wasn't me. Kouichi doesn't like annoying people and talking about their problems, thinking that he doesn't have the right to interfere in their lives._

_But Am I anyone? Shouldn't he try at least?_

'I am. Done!' He finally snapped and said slowly, causing Kouichi to abandon the book for the time being.

'What is wrong?' Kouichi asked with worried tone. 'You don't act like yourself lately.'

'Oh really?' Kouji sneered hotly. 'I am not the only one who isn't being himself lately _Nii-san_.'

'What do…do you mean?' Kouichi's voice cracked slightly and he avoided looking at Kouji's narrowed eyes.

It felt good to shout. 'Don't play dumb, Kouichi!'

'I-I don't understand.'

Kouji narrowed his eyes and snarled 'Why did you delete Takuya's message? Why are you acting so distant whenever our friends are mentioned or the digital world for that matter? Your nightmares. They have to do with you being such an absentminded zombie lately.' The suppressed calmness inside him exploded dangerously. Kouichi left the bed and walked towards him. The accusation in the questions was harsh enough to freeze him in his place. The elder twin seemed clearly confused and slightly afraid at his brother's outburst but Kouji didn't pay that any attention.

Kouichi sifted uncomfortably in his place before asking the only thing he thought would be easier to discuss. 'Wh-what message?'

'You know what I am talking about, Kouichi. The only one who can touch my cell phone is you. You were playing with it when Takuya sent his message. What is your problem anyway? Acting like an ignorant idiot won't help you now.'

'What…what are you talking about, Kouji? I really don't kno-'

'Stop lying to me! Till when should I stay behind, waiting for you to tell me what is wrong? You know, I don't care anymore. Whatever you are hiding doesn't concern me...' Kouji resumed threateningly. '...but never try to hurt my friends.' Kouji yelled, pressing on the last few words.

'Hurt _your_ friends? Is that it? _Your_ friends?' Kouichi's voice stopped trembling and it got new strength. Kouichi added after a tense silences. 'Is this about them? Your own friends?'

Kouji clenched his fists at the way his brother uttered his words. Hot anger started consuming him slowly and dangerously.

Kouichi looked at the floor, fought a threatening sob and whispered in small, pained voice. 'I don't know what you are talking about...' He chocked another sudden wave of tears and muttered as if to himself but audible enough for Kouji to hear. 'It was a necessity to keep me with all of you. A child who was nothing but a puppet to his own darkness...That what I was to them.'

Kouji's anger blinded him from even noticing the streaming tears on his brother's cheeks. It was too strange even for someone like Kouichi to give up and accept his emotions so easily. 'You know that they care about you so stop accusing them of carelessness.'

A desperate cry answered the angry teen. 'I don't accuse anyone!' His blue eyes met Kouji's for few seconds before avoiding them again.

'They are your friends…I was never theirs. I am no one but their friend's twin. I just came to destroy the innocent world you used to live in. The pleasure of your trip had been cut short just after Duskmon's appearance. All the happy and funny stories you were associated with in the digital world were before my appearance. Don't you know how I feel when I saw you talking all the time about what happened before we met.' Kouji's disbelieved glare forced him to continue in shivered voice. 'Battles, destruction and death were what accompanied us after my appearance.'

'They are your friends. Damn it!'

'Why do they have to call you to tell me about a meeting if I was truly their friend?

Kouichi's voice cracked and the tears broke him down but he continued faintly, head spinning. 'Maybe…if they knew that the destruction of my data in the digital world, they might have killed me themselves to get the opportunity of regaining the ultimate power of the spirits. I might have been dead in their eyes anyway.'

Kouji stopped listening and his anger took control completely. His body started moving without his control and his heart gave a shrieked order to let go for the time being and to relieve his pain…to use his mind irrationally. His clenched fist didn't hesitate to meet the other's wet cheek or to grasp his collar, pulling him towards his body in uncontrollable anger. A hiss escaped Kouji's lips to meet Kouichi soft whimper of pain. 'How dare you?' His hands gripped Kouichi's collar shirt tighter, ignoring the drown pain on Kouichi's face. 'If you have such a dark heart to think about others this way, don't expect them to be as corrupted as you.'

The words were uttered without thought and his mind screamed for him to regain control of his anger but he went on, gaining power from Kouichi's numb-looking face now. 'I am sick of you. All the time acting as if you are the victim. You should be grateful that they accepted and forgave you. Don't you ever talk about them that way!'

Kouichi's heart was devastated. The harsh words, his twin shamelessly uttered, destroyed the little self-confidence he has. His body stopped reacting to Kouji's growing grip on his shirt to the point that if Kouji stifled him now, he wouldn't even release a cry.

Tears didn't stop, though.

His passiveness drove Kouji mad. 'If I have to choose between them and you...I will choose them. Someone who can't trust the people who cried for him when he was dying doesn't deserve my care…or my love.'

The blue eyes that were full of tears, lost concentration of anything and panicked gasps ran away from their owner's heart, reviving the horror his nightmares bring to him. He didn't want to remember the things he sees when he closes his eyes.

_'I don't want to be with you anymore…'the same tone Kouji was using now…the images changed faster showing a scene of dark space like the one he was in when he entered the digital world but this time he wasn't alone. Kouji was there and the others but none of them looked back at him and he kept running till a figure of a brown-haired guy tuned his face to him and the others stopped, looking at him with disgust and pure hatred._

_'We don't need the child of Darkness. You don't deserve our time, right Kouji?'_

_Kouji smirked darkly. 'I am sick of you. Get lost. It would have been better if we never met.'_

'It would be much better if you stayed with 'Kaa-san. Being away from you is better than having you with me.' Kouji's words brought him from his nightmare's memory to his real nightmare. He had forgotten to breath and if it weren't for Kouji's desperate and angry pushing of him to crash on the desk's table, he would have forgotten how it was to be physically in pain.

Kouichi's head hit the metal desk hard but he didn't seem to notice his pain or the strange movement of the glass flower vase on the edge of the desk as he bent against it, sitting on the cold floor forcefully.

'You know, I don't want you to be my special anymore. Maybe I should call 'kaa-san to take you with her. Takuya is much better than you. At least, he tells me his problems and I don't have to be careful in dealing with him.' Kouji calmed gradually and glared at the fallen figure of his twin. 'You make me weak.' Kouji bit his lip at the fragile figure and took few steps back before storming out of the room.

* * *

><p>It wasn't wrong. Kouji reassured himself when he was once downstairs. He had always longed to say those words and he did it. Not only that but he was his old self when he fought Kouichi; heck, he had even hit him for the first time. It wasn't pleasant experience for sure but it didn't seem that bad. Brothers fight and hit each other. And it was not his fault that Kouichi was a crying baby whenever he was in a weaker position.<p>

Kouichi deserved it. He hadn't respected how special he was to him so there was no need to be his special anymore. His elder twin didn't respect his friends and talked about them as if they were monsters who hated and ignored him and that was selfishness of him so it was okay for Kouji to be selfish and heartless in revenge. There was no doubt now in his opinion that Kouichi had deleted Takuya's message to prevent him from meeting their…no, his, friends now.

But…

Was that what he was looking for? Was it Kouichi's fault that he feels insecure around people? Was it his fault that he loved and cared about him more than anyone else? After all, Kouichi had never asked to be treated that way... Still, he didn't thought about going back and apologizing. It would be humiliating. Funny how he had never felt embarrassed in the case of apologizing to Kouichi but that had to end. And now.

His train of thoughts was interrupted rather roughly as a sharp, screeching voice of shattered glass knocked him. His head tilted unconsciously to the stairs as his eyes moved to look at the direction of his room's closed door upstairs. The sound was surely glass's smashing on the floor.

Kouji sighed, shifted his gaze to the front door, put his hands in his pockets calmly and left despite the chilly night air outside.

**To Be continued... **

* * *

><p>Well, that was cruel. I have always thought that some dark manipulation of the gang's relationship and the twins' especially wasn't bad. But seriously, it is not that surprising to see Kouji angry at how emotional he became. Whenever I watch his character in the canon, I see how tough he is so he might not really like the idea of being so damn nice just because his twin deserves. I think the story will be more dramatic and a bit angsty from now. About Kouichi's nightmare, I will clarify things in the coming chapters.<p>

Ah, the first two paragraph is inspired by Durarara OP song ...^.^...

Anyway, I feel relieved that I updated something. I can go and sleep in peace to study calmly for my coming midterm exams.


	4. Partial Realization

**Author Note**

Sorry for leaving this fic for a long time but I was truly lost. I know how to continue yet don't know how to reach that point. Anyway, I am studying cutting the story into half. It will be around 10 chapters as maximum. Unfortunately, many intended points may lose their leaning because of the cut in the plot. *sigh* That won't affect it much, though, so no worries.

**Disclaimer: It has been so long since I wrote it. Nothing had changed since then which means I don't own Digimon nor would I ever own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Partial Realization<strong>

It was strange to allow his feet to lead him wherever they wanted. Aimlessly walking, neglecting the cold chill the night's breeze caused him, he faced the dark, cold night. The echoes of his shouting and Kouichi's protests half an hour ago chased him mercilessly.

He hated it.

How couldn't he hate the feeling of relief that was consuming his soul? It was wrong to feel satisfied at his harsh words or because of what happened earlier yet he couldn't help it. Part of him had always longed for such confrontation…to regain his dignity in front of himself maybe. The little devils inside the ex-warrior of light chuckled darkly at his thoughts of how partially glad he was that he established new boundaries between him and his twin. And it sickened him.

'We will close in half an hour, Shibayama-kun. The costumers are waiting.'

'Hai, Mizushima–san!'

Kouji tilted his head to look at a well-built teenager who was carrying two trays of steaming Ramen bowls, balancing them carefully. Ramen stands are carts that contain both service counter and kitchen, and of course are mobile. Running a ramen night stand isn't the best line of work these days though but it was a good part-time job and it wasn't strange for the eldest of their group to work there.

'Umm, Kouji. What are you doing here?'

The confused voice of Junpei was loud and close enough to startle him but he kept his cool nature. Shooting quick looks at the place he found himself in sent a harsh reminder of how far he was from home but not far enough to get lost in the way back. He sighed. 'I was walking.'

Junpei blinked then scolded like a concerned father. 'Next time, wear a jacket in such weather.' He paused, looking at the owner of the shop who nodded briefly before returning to his costumers. 'Why don't you eat something. The ramen here is really good.'

'I don't know. You look busy.'

Junpei shrugged and entered the shop, sitting on one of the empty tables, gesturing to his younger friend to enter. Kouji couldn't help heaving a sigh before following him. Great, now he had to talk to Junpei.

Not that he hated the brunette or anything but he wasn't too comfortable talking to him and out of their group, his relationship with Junpei was the weakest. Maybe because they hadn't talked much in the digital world. It had been as if their group was divided into two small groups. A group for Junpei, Izumi and Tomoki and another for him and Takuya…and Kouichi. He bit his lower lip angrily, blaming his mind for thinking again about his brother. Why couldn't he act like normal brothers who don't usually feel the slightest guilt after a fight? Takuya would play soccer as if nothing in the world matters to him after a tense fight with his younger brother so what the heck was his problem? Maybe because he granted Kouichi more position in his heart than he should.

'Hey, won't you eat something?'

Kouji's eyebrows met in frustration and he eyed the steaming deep bowls of Kakunin Donburi and Oike Ramen before snatching the chopsticks from the table and uttering a clipped "Itadakimasu". He started eating silently. Usally he would reject the mere idea of sitting in such a traditional night stand; let alone allowing someone else to pay for him (He had forgotten his wallet along with his cell phone at home and Junpei was as stubborn as him if he wanted to show off a bit and paying for his younger friend was a good chance for that; not that Kouji minded a lot)

'So, you are coming to the get-together meeting tomorrow?'Junpei asked, curious and after receiving a low growl from the younger twin, he resumed dreamily, 'I really miss Izumi. I can't believe she is finally back even if she would stay for few weeks only.' It was so him to talk about Izumi-_chan_ in that affectionate way despite that his romantic feelings for her had fainted long time ago. Izumi still had special place in his heart even if he admitted sadly that they weren't meant for each other.

Kouji was too occupied with what was in his mind to pay attention to Junpei's babble. The brunette however refused to leave him alone and insisted in a more serious tone that he rarely use instead of the easy-going tone he usually had. 'Is something wrong, Kouji? Why are you wandering this late without a jacket or a wallet?'

'It is none of your business.'

'It is, Kouji. Even if we don't meet or talk too much, we are still friends who care about each other.' Junpei challenged Kouji's cold words. 'You had a fight with someone, right?'

The chopsticks fell on the Kakunin Donburi plate, splashing some hot soup. Kouji looked at his friend in clear surprise, not only because of his true guess but because of his reminder of their friendship. His heart clenched.

'It is nothing, Junpei.'

'Come on, Kouji. We can't meet Izumi when you look so down. We should be as happy as we can tomorrow. Tomoki hardly hanged up when he called this morning after more than an hour of talking about a possible surprise party for Izumi and Takuya is exited enough about tha-' Junipe stopped talking suddenly and a thought hit him before lowering his voice and asking in guilt that Kouji couldn't help but noticing, 'You'd better tell Kouichi about her arrival. I forgot to call his home's number and I doubt Takuya had. And certainly not Tomoki. I don't think he even has his home's number.'

The pain in his heart intensified. He didn't even realize that he clenched his fist in desperation.

_But we are friends…Kouichi was wrong. They are his friends as much as I am theirs but at least they would call me if something happened. I am always the one who tell him about the meetings. No one had ever tried. Maybe he was right…_

He felt sick suddenly.

'Kouji, you look pale, buddy.'

'Junpei…what do you think about Kouichi?' The question felt strange on the tip of his tounge but he had to ask…had to make sure that Kouichi was wrong.

Junpei gasped then shifted uncomfortably, focusing his gaze on the table. 'Well, you see…Kouichi is our friend for sure and we wouldn't be alive now if it weren't for what he did. All of us own him our lives and…'

'I am asking about how you all feel regarding him as a friend; not why we owe him.' Kouji snapped, frustrated.

'It is shameful, really but Kouichi hardly look like one of our group after our rturn to the real world.' He refused to meet Kouji's eyes. 'I am talking about myself. I didn't have a chance to truly be a friend to him.' He sighed. 'Kouichi had just appeared into our lives. For you and the others, I refused to be friends with in the beginning. Back then, I initially accepted all of you because I have to but after we understood why we were in the digital world, I couldn't help but belonging to all of you.'

Kouji glared at him furiously but Junpei continued despite the shiver that occupied his body for few moments. 'Even after we had returned, I would call Tomoki every now and then. Takuya is a frequent visitor to the Computer Maintenance Shop I work on most of the week. You see I work here twice a week in vacations only. And I wouldn't let Izumi return to Italy without making sure that I really have her email address. The previous time, she was too busy that she forgot to give me hers. And I call you when I have time but for Kouichi, I rarely do. Maybe because I feel guilty. He was the one who suffered the most back then and we couldn't do much for him. It was you who he always wanted to be with so there was no point of us getting too close to him.'

'And we were concerned about getting the two of you close to each other that we didn't focus too much on our relationship with him. What mattered to us was that you could act like real brothers so…we silently let him out of our group so he can only find you to be with and to talk to…'

Kouji breathed deeply, calmed himself as much as he can them muttered hesitantly in a disbelieving voice. 'So…he is not your friend.'

'Of course he is!' Junpei practically cried out, disturbing some of the costumers then lowered his voice and returned to look to the table's sheets. 'He is one of my best friends, Kouji. We care about him and would never let anything bad happens to him. All of us cares about him. It is just we aren't this close.'

'Really?' He was scared not to believe Junpei's word. If they weren't true, then Kouichi was…right.

Junpei pointed suddenly as if a smart idea had struck him. 'You know, we'd better do something about this.'

'Huh?'

'What about trying to strengthen our relationship with him this holiday. Izumi would be here and we can go to a lot of places and have fun. Try to make him stay over at your house for the rest of the vacation.' Junpei's eyes gleamed in victory. Happiness could be easily felt, radiating from him. 'I am sure everyone feels slight guilty because we became so distant but we can make things right again, right?'

Kouji avoided his wishful eyes and muttered as if embarrassed, 'He is staying over.'

'Really? This is great.' Junpei's happiness decreased dramatically as he asked, 'He doesn't feel upset because we don't talk much, does he?'

Kouji didn't know how to respond but for the sake of the worried look Junpei's face had, he shook his head.

Junpei sighed in relief, eyes downcast in sadness. 'Don't tell him what I said, please. Kouichi is so sentimental. I don't even want to think of how is he going to take it.'

Kouji nodded.

* * *

><p>Kouji sighed in frustration. He managed hardly to run away from Junpei's suspicions. H ow he convinced his friend that nothing was wrong was a surprise even to him. He just couldn't bring himself to tell Junpei that he fought with his twin partially because of them nor could he tell him that Kouichi already felt what Junpei feared.<p>

_What should I do?_

He wasn't going to apologize but after his talk with Junpei, he started to doubt every word he said to his twin. How was Kouichi taking his accusation anyway? His brother's face was so blank that he couldn't get how he felt.

He was crying though.

Crying? The image of Kouichi's tearful face sent a shiver to his body. It seemed as if he had just recognized that Kouichi was crying when they fought. He dismissed the frightening images and the horrible "why" that kept nagging him.

He heaved a deep breath rang the doorbell. His step-mom had surely returned from her shopping. No wonder she would freak out because of his light clothes.

To his surprise, Satomi opened the door before the second ring as if she was waiting for him. Her concerned expressions increased his surprise. The half angry, half worried question took him off-guard.

'Where have you been? Why didn't you take you cellphone with you?'

He blinked in confusion and answered as calmly as he could. 'I was in a hurry.'

Weird how didn't she comment on his light jacket. He followed her inside and was shocked to see his father talking to a stranger. Not totally stranger. He had seen that man before but he couldn't pinpoint where.

'If he didn't wake up till tomorrow morning, take him to hospital. I will be waiting for your call.' The man said professionally at the bottom of the stairs. Kousei only nodded and accompanied him to the door. In his way, he eyed his son a suspicious look.

Kouji's heart started thumbing crazily. Relieving him from the annoying wondering of what happened, Kousei returned less than two minutes later. A question was already shot once he approached his younger son. 'Where were you? Since when do you forget your cell phone at home?'

'I was in a hurry.' He swallowed and repeated the same answer he gave Satomi earlier.

'Why?'

'I-I'

What could he tell them? What the hell was going on anyway? That man was a doctor, he remembered now. But why was he here? Could it be…?

'Kouichi…?' He muttered his name without thinking twice. Panic had already won without starting a battle. Rationality was left behind as his heart ached in agony.

The married couple looked at each other. The short eye contact between them was enough to realize their mistake when they attacked the boy with questions. Surely, he knew nothing.

Satomi started, voice cracking slightly. 'When I came back, I found him lying on the floor.' She breathed heavily and added in a lower tone. 'The glass vase had somehow fallen and hit his head.'

Kouji almost fainted. His face looked as pale as a white sheet. So that voice was…

Kousei completed hurriedly as if to save his son from collapsing. 'He is all right though. The doctor said he would be fine by tomorrow. We will take him to the hospital to make sure that his old wound wasn't affected. He is resting now. If he didn't wake up in the coming few hours, we would-'

He couldn't finish his placating explanation. Kouji ran towards his room frantically and his parents didn't try to call him back. They knew how worried was he going to be. Nevertheless, they couldn't understand why wasn't he at home when Satomi came back. For sure, this didn't have anything to do with Kouichi's injury, right?

_What have I done? How could I? I hurt him. I could have lost him. I left him behind, knowing that something was wrong. Why? Why? Why? Was this what I wanted to? Was this how normal brothers should be? Why?_

Kouji stormed into his bedroom, panting.

'Nii-san.' He breathed fearfully. His trembling legs led him to his bed. And for a moment there, he wished he would disappear.

Kouichi was lying under the blankets. Sickingly white bandages were tightly wrapped around his head. Some bangs of his hair were loose but not long enough to cover his eyes. He was breathing peacefully as if in a deep slumber. Too peacefully.

Kouji's legs couldn't carry him anymore. He kneeled on the floor. His arms tried supporting him by leaning on the bed but they seemed as if they were melting.

'K-Kou…ichi.'

The silence remained stubbornly.

'Nii-san…Please.'He pleaded but the asleep figure didn't move.

His fingertips moved slowly towards his brother's forehead. The trembling skin met with cold sweaty skin. He forcefully gather himself and lent on the bed itself. The fingers were painfully moving over Kouichi's cheeks. They were wet. A guilt thought expressed itself wondering if it was wet because of the previously shed tears. An obvious red mark blamed him for hitting his twin earlier. It seemed as if his parents had purposefully ignored it.

'Kouichi? Open your eyes, please.' He called out again. Tears broke free, triggered by the silence.

It was my fault. I hurt you. I-I could…lose you again.

He knew that he was hysterically scared. Kouichi would be fine but he wouldn't be able to respond to him. However that rationality didn't even occur to him. What mattered was that Kouichi wasn't opening his eyes, wasn't waving his worries off…wasn't smiling as if nothing happened.

He couldn't take it anymore. The echoes of his accusations were torturing. Yet, he couldn't manage apologizing. It seemed so dumb to apologize now when Kouichi couldn't hear him. Why should he apologizing? Why was he breaking down as if the world had ended?

_"I am sick of you."_

Am I?

_"I don't want you be special anymore."_

Really? He almost laughed there.

Was he taking his words back because he felt guilty, because he didn't want to lose his twin? Was he truly convinced that what he said was wrong and if so why did he feel happy after fighting?

The cellphone rang by his side and Takuya's name appeared on the screen. With cloudy eyes, he shoved the phone aside bitterly.

He didn't want to think about anything ab. So sick of thinking. He wanted to sleep everything off, to calm down and sleep. It might be a bad nightmare after all. Yes a very bad nightmare which he created by his own hands. Slowly closing his eyes, he lied by his twin's side. His arms wrapped around Kouichi's body carefully. He buried his face in Kouichi's hair, careful not to be too close to hurt him more.

The only thing that he was so sure about its accuracy was his claim that he made him weak.

And even that didn't matter.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note<strong>

Horrible, ne? Gomen nasai! Please, don't hesitate to tell me what you think. I like criticisim as much as I like sweet replies.

The Ramen stands and the food mentioned here is totally google's ideas. Ahm, I mean he helped me a lot in gathering these information. We may have a glimpse of Kouichi's thoughts next chapter...


End file.
